mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Kremling Dragon
The Kremling Dragon is a boss in DK: Jungle Climber. He is the boss of Chill 'n' Char Island and the game's fourth boss. History The Kremling Dragon resides deep beneath the Kremling Dock (possibly against Fiery Volcano's caverns). When Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Cranky Kong, and Xananab catch up with King K. Rool and his two remaining Kremlings. K. Rool reveals he built a trap for the Kongs and so they fall though the trap door and King K. Rool sends one of the two Kremlings down to finish them off while he and the other Kremling leave. The Kremling then uses the power of the Crystal Banana to power himself up while Xananab and Cranky flee leaving DK and Diddy alone to handle the monster. The Kremling then awakens the Kremling Dragon from it's slumber by jumping into it's rock cocoon and the battle begins. After a long battle, the Kremling Dragon is beaten and the third Crystal Banana is reclaimed but it is then found out that while they were battling the Kremling Dragon, King K. Rool and the remaining Kremling had already escaped with the King Kruiser IV with the last two Crystal Bananas. DK and the gang then climbed High High Island to give chase. Battle The Kremling Dragon is a very fierce foe so pay attention to it's attacks thoroughly. It will pop out of the six holes on the sides of the arena either simply roaring at the Kongs and that's it (in other words going back in the hole afterwards). Breathing a fireball or two that will ricochet across the room for several seconds or it will try and charge head on. When it does this, attack it to knock it unconscious and ensure that it's tail makes contact with one of the chains (preferably the top ones as it will be a lot easier). If it fails and is left alone for a few seconds, the Kremling Dragon will rapidly get back up and aggressively escape. If it succeeds and it's tail is caught, the Kremling will stick out of the Dragon's mouth as the Dragon tries to set itself loose. This is your chance to hit the Kremling, if it fails the Dragon will free itself (without destroying the chain) but if it succeeds, the Dragon will take damage and break itself free removing the chain and one of it's segments in the process. Then the dragon will breath some fire which will split out on three directions (the first wave will be in the middle, the second on the left, and the third on the right all later hits have the dragon shoot a fourth and fifth wave both of which are in the middle). It resumes it's usual moves after this. After four hits the Kremling Dragon explodes and the Kremling inside it powers down as it falls to it's death and the third Crystal Banana can be reclaimed. Trivia *The Kremling Dragon slightly resembles Gobblegut. *The Kremling Dragon is the first boss in the game to have 4 wedges of health. de:Drachen-Kremling Category:Enemies in DK: Jungle Climber Category:Bosses